Scandal Savage (New Earth)
Villains United In an attempt to destroy an alternate Lex Luthor's plans, the real Lex Luthor, under the alias Mockingbird, blackmailed Scandal and five other villains into antagonizing the Secret Society of Super Villains. Despite being severely outnumbered, Scandal and the rest of the Secret Six were able to thwart the Society on a number of occasions. Eventually Luthor granted the Six their freedom, telling them the safeguards placed against their rebellion were lies. While working with the Six was originally all about saving her mother, Scandal eventually grew to care about her teammates, and is actually in an intimate lesbian relationship with one of the newest members. During Villains United, Scandal positioned her lover Knockout as a mole in the Society. During one of the attacks by the Society, Knockout revealed her true allegiances by saving Scandal during a fight with Talia al Ghul. Knockout then became an official member of the Six. The Secret Six While the two were vacationing in Bangkok, Knockout was almost killed when she was shot with a Thanagarian sniper rifle by Pistolera. The shot implanted a bomb in her skin and when Scandal refused to leave her side, she threw her from the blast range telling her they would meet again in the afterlife. After the bomb went off, Scandal scrambled through the rubble to find Knockout miraculously still alive. Scandal vowed revenge on Pistolera for hurting Knockout, and soon would have it. The Secret Six managed to capture Pistolera and Scandal took pleasure torturing the hired gun. Ultimately, Scandal could not kill the person who almost took her beloved from her, so her teammate, Deadshot, stepped in and did the deed for her. Knockout regenerated her injuries soon after. It was later revealed that Vandal Savage was responsible for the attacks on Knockout and the rest of the Six, as a warning of what will happen if Scandal doesn't sire an heir for him. However, Scandal "killed" her father and escaped with the rest of the Six (minus the Mad Hatter). Following this, the Secret Six were hired for mercenary work by a Russian mobster to protect a Rocket Red suit that was revealed to be occupied by the presumed-dead super-hero Ice. During the battle against the Birds of Prey for the suit and Ice, Spy Smasher made Deadshot accidentally shoot Scandal in the back. She appeared to be fine, but was too weak to continue the fight. The Death of Knockout Following Knockout's murder by an unknown assailant, a drunk and distraught Scandal is kidnapped by Bronze Tiger and Rick Flag on the orders of Amanda Waller. King Faraday offers her a place in a revived Suicide Squad, but she refuses and promises to kill him. Faraday then orders her to be shipped off to an unknown location (see Salvation Run). However, she escaped back to Earth with the rest of the inmates. With her incarceration done, she convinced her team-mates in the Secret Six to set up on the American West Coast as a mercenary group. Her activities during the Final Crisis are unknown. As Scandal continued to grieve for the loss of Knockout, her teammates attempted to cheer her up with a Knockout look-alike stripper, which brought Scandal out of the depths of her despair. Revitalized, she contracted a job for the Six, retrieving a stolen item and Tarantula from prison. The item in question is a Get Out of Hell Free Card created by Neron, which Scandal believed might be used to rescue Knockout. After Tarantula and Junior die fighting each other, Scandal allows everyone to believe that the card was destroyed. In truth, she has kept it for herself. Scandal and the stripper, Liana, met again in a supermarket and convinced her to give dating another shot, despite Scandal's great reluctance. They went on a double date with Jeannette and Deadshot, and despite some minor incidents both had a great time. Last Adventure By this point Knockout was freed from hell by the Secret Six. However Scandal and Liana were still dating. Later the Secret Six save Liana from her captor. The incident leaves Liana in the hospital. In her last adventure with the Secret Six, Bane plotted to take control of Gotham, by conquering various territories controlled by Gotham crime lords as well as eliminating the Bat Family. Scandal, along with Knockout, visit Liana. Scandal professes that she loves both Knockout and Liana. Scandal proposes to both her lovers, and both seem happy about the idea. Later as the Secret Six are about to kill various Bat Family members, their base is surrounded by the the Justice League. Bane offers his comrades Venom, so they can all go down fighting in a blaze of glory. Scandal and Knockout both take the Venom and fight the League. Scandal and Knockout were both beaten and passed out next to each out. | Powers = * : The extent of Scandal's powers has yet to be revealed. She claims to be "damned hard to kill" at the least. She took a bullet from Deadshot and was capable of regrowing her damaged organs, talking to and carrying Knockout several minutes later, with no apparent ill effects. She also took several rounds from a machine gun to the chest and legs and still considered herself combat ready (threatening to kill her assailants). She and other people have made comments that infer that her life had been or will be longer than average. | Abilities = * : She has proven herself to be a vicious fighter, capable of holding her own against the likes of Fatality, Hawkgirl, and Talia al Ghul. * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Lamentation Blades: In combat, she often employs a set of wrist-mounted blades, — the Laminas Pesar or "Lamentation Blades", which Scandal claims have been in the family for a long time. The blades have two settings. One is a pair of long, awl-like blades designed for stabbing. The other is three knife-like blades designed for slashing. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Scandal Savage | Links = }} Category:Latinos Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Secret Six members Category:Secret Six III members Category:Mercenaries